


Anything

by saturdie



Series: Loved Ones (How They Hurt and Heal) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Evil Wilbur Soot, Family Dynamics, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane Wilbur Soot, Protective Dadza, Protective Phil Watson, Tell me if i need more tags, dadza is not happy rn, phil telling wilbur he's disappointed, ps i love wil but he's not a great brother here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturdie/pseuds/saturdie
Summary: Tommy's last letter was the final straw for Phil. He can't bear the heartache any longer. He's going to bring his son home and fix this. No matter what.No. Matter. What.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Loved Ones (How They Hurt and Heal) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017006
Comments: 9
Kudos: 742





	Anything

When Phil had come to visit the DreamSMP after a particularly heart wrenching letter from his youngest, he had been horrified. Techno had been there when he arrived, standing quietly by a tree. After brief hellos, Phil had urged Techno to bring him to Tommy.  
The trek was made in silence, the arrival almost quieter. Phil had followed Techno to the bottom of the ravine, a door hidden in the stone. The name 'Tommy' was carved into the heavy oak, branding the room. Phil had watched Techno leave, heart heavy.

"Tommy?"

A soft curse was heard from the other side. A thud, heavy and metallic, followed.

"Wil-Wilbur, that's not...that's not funny. Don't...don't pretend again. Please." His son's voice was eerily defeated; lackluster and afraid. The door creaked as a blond head poked through, eyes aimed high.  
His gaze faltered, lowering to meet Phil's.

"D-Dad?"

The hollow hope embedded in that single word broke him. He rushed forward, pulling his son into a tight hug.  
He whispered promises of care and worry to his son, his grip never faltering. He swore to himself he would take Tommy home and fix this.

Phil had pulled Tommy into the room, settling onto his son's bed. The room was cold, and Tommy was shivering in the open air. He had wrapped Tommy in blankets, pulling him close to his chest after. He had told Tommy of his plan to take him home, away from whatever had caused this much pain.

Tommy had been quiet other than urgently telling Phil that Tubbo had to come too, that Tommy could never leave him here alone. Tommy was desperate, hands tightly clawed into his father's shirt. He had relaxed again when Phil had assured him they would take Tubbo as well, no need to worry.

The rollercoaster of emotion that had barreled through Tommy had exhausted him. Held safely in his father's arms, he fell asleep. Phil had laid him down, making sure to continue holding his son's hand for reassurance. Silence had settled in the air, broken only by the occasional echo from outside.

"Dad, wake up. Please, Wilbur is coming, you have to get up." The plea roused Phil, bringing him to full consciousness quickly. The fear in Tommy's voice had him alert and angry, ready to defend his youngest.  
The door to Tommy's room swung open with a bang, Wilbur striding into the room carelessly.

"Tommy, get up right- Dad?" Wilbur's halted in his tracks, voice petering out as his gaze landed on Phil.

His eyes flickered between Tommy and Phil, hesitant to continue.

"Wilbur."

His oldest son flinched at the tone. He knew that tone well- it meant you had fucked up, and Dad was angry. When they were kids, they'd scatter to hide while their father calmed down. Now, he had to face the brunt force alone.

"Dad."

The air grew thick with tension, Tommy moving to curl himself behind Phil. One of Phil's hands moved to hold Tommy's, whose grip was tight with worry.

"What are you...why are you here, Dad?" Wilbur steeled himself, biting the bullet.

" _I_ am here because _you_ have failed to be a responsible older brother. I've come to take Tommy home. I've decided he's not safe with you anymore, not with any of you." The coldness of Phil's voice made Wilbur shrink. His father's words were harsh, bolstered by the honest truth of the statements.

"Dad, I-"

"No, Wilbur. This is final. I've let this go on too long. " Phil stood, grabbing the bag Tommy had shown him. It was filled with everything Tommy cared about or needed.

The father of three ushered his youngest out past Wilbur, turning once Tommy had begun the climb up to the surface.

"And to be clear, Wilbur. I am so extremely disappointed in you. This," he gestures between Wilbur and the retreating form of Tommy above them, "Is something I could never, ever, be proud of."

With that, he's gone.

~~~

The portal glows red as Phil guides Tommy and Tubbo through it.  
Looking at it, Phil knows he'd do anything to keep these kids safe.

The portal pulses in time with his heartbeat. The portal knows.

He'd.  
Do.  
_Anything_.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come yell at me on twitter :D  
> @snapplenap <3


End file.
